


Let Me Go

by agirl4allfandoms



Series: Dark/Yandere Superheros (Thanks Quarantine) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, F/M, Imprisonment, Iron Man Suit Kink, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, it's more of a punishment than a kink, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: After the events in Sokovia Tony can’t let her go, he just can’t. He has to keep her safe from everybody else. She is his one true weakness.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dark/Yandere Superheros (Thanks Quarantine) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719001
Kudos: 38
Collections: R's Smut





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought much about Tony having a dark side but that fight between him and Cap during CW was scary dark. I've been watching all the Marvel movies lately so some more dark superheros to come... Quarantine is messing with my brain lol

She’d finally done it after months and months of trying, she’d finally disabled F.R.I.D.A.Y enough to escape Stark Tower. She panted for breath as she ran down the streets of New York weaving between the crowded streets. She stopped for breath several blocks away and leaned against a brick building. She scanned the street for a hint of him and screamed as metal hands yanked her into the air. “Where you going, _honey_?" Tony questioned with a bitter angry tone as she fought against him and screamed when he nearly dropped her. She looked down and watched the city get smaller and smaller.

She looked at the mask and swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. “I was going home!” She shouted over the roar of the wind. “ _I’m_ your home and the Tower is your home! You’re not leaving me! Ever!” He yelled through the mask and ignored the wince she let out when his metal fingers dug into her harshly. They stopped their ascent abruptly and her heart pounded quicker according to F.R.I.D.A.Y as his grip loosened and she grappled for purchase on the smooth metal of his suit. “You drop me and you’re no better than Ultron!” She yelled at him as his mask retracted and disappointed deep brown eyes bored into angry hazel green eyes. “This is a lesson, remember that.” He told her as he pushed her off of him and watched her fall.

She screamed and flailed as the wind whipped around her and the noises of the city got closer. She placed her left hand underneath her and activated the gauntlet in her watch. “Clever girl.” Tony mused to no one in particular as he flew down to her and caught her as she dangled awkwardly about thirty feet above a dirty alleyway. She looked at his mask and broke down into great big heaving sobs. He said nothing and flew them back to the Tower. She cried out when he harshly dropped her onto his balcony on her hands and knees. “I just want you to let me go. Please, Tony. This isn’t love or protection, it's insanity.” She pleaded through sobs as she heard his suit retract and his expensive shoes clack against the balcony.

He knelt down beside her and lifted her chin with one hand. “You’ll see with time. You’ll see that you need me. I’m the only thing keeping you safe against the horrors of this world.” He promised her as he watched tears stream down her face. “I… I’m…” She breathed out before she fell limp onto the ground. “You’ll see.” He vowed as he scooped her up into his arms and took her through the Tower to a hidden room.

-

She woke with a start in a brightly lit, white walled room. _‘Mister Stark will be down shortly, I’ve alerted him that you’re awake. Miss’_ F.R.I.D.A.Y’s familiar voice rang through the room. The room was small and merely contained the twin bed she was seated on, a dresser and a bookcase.

She examined herself and realized that Tony hadn’t taken her watch, yet. The door opened with an electronic beep and she was on her feet before it could close behind the billionaire. “You going to shoot me, dear?” He questioned as he heard the whir of the gauntlet. “Maybe, why am I down here and not in our room?” She asked as the gauntlet powered up to fire. “Go ahead. I’ll warn you though the power might hurt. When Pep saved me she had Extremis in her system and it still nearly killed her.” He told her as he opened his arms wide and waited. She aimed at the arc reactor in his chest and fired, the recoil threw her on her ass and she almost knocked her head against the bookcase. Tony sighed as he checked the damage and retracted his suit. “To answer your question. Good girls get rewards and bad girls get this.” He told her as he waved his hands around dismissively.

-

He placed his hand on the scanner and waited for the green light and beep before he entered the room. “Mark 5, how’s the punishment going?” He asked the suit that stood behind her as tears flowed down her face. She tried to blink the tears and the pain away as the metal phallic pounded into her sore and abused cunt. She screamed behind the gag on a particularly hard thrust. Tony sauntered over to her and removed the gag as he relished in her choked off noises. “Have something to say, love?” He asked smugly as she tried to form words. “I’m… I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I promise.” She gasped breathlessly as the suit never stopped. “Anything else?” He questioned with a curious raise of his brow. “No… No…” She answered with a look of confusion on her face.

He raised his hand and Mark 5 stopped as the suit went dark. She whimpered as he removed the attachment and scooped her into his arms. He looked down at her soft and pliant body as he carried her to their room. She opened her eyes and felt warmth and heat around her as he cleaned her in his huge bathtub. He felt his cock thicken against her lower back as every swipe of his hands caused a sweet moan to fall from her lips. “It’s been so long, Tony. Please, I need you.” She said breathlessly and it settled something dark in him that his manipulation had worked. “I’m glad, sweetheart. Aren’t you sore though?” He asked as he skimmed his hands down to her center and fondled her puffy lips underneath the water. “Oh.” She breathed as he slipped two fingers into her swollen cunt. He kept the pace slow but deep until she started to try to fuck back onto his fingers. The sound of water and skin slapping filled the large bathroom.

He used his limited strength to pick her up and seat her down onto his hard cock. She cried out as he began to thrust up into her, the pounding she’d taken from the suit had tightened her up to the point where it was almost painful around his cock. She gripped the side of the tub with one hand and reached back with the other to grip his shoulder hard. He lifted her off an inch or two to thrust deeper and harder into her and the scream it caused echoed around the room. “Fuck.” He grunted out as his thrusts turned erratic and he slammed her down onto him just as she came and he filled her to the brim with his cum. She sagged against him and he held her to him while he caught his breath.

* * *

Tony woke with a start in his lab to a constant pounding sound. He looked up to see Steve beating on the glass doors, thankfully they were bullet proof (and essentially Super Soldier proof) or they’d have shattered. “What?” Tony asked the blonde as he allowed F.R.I.D.A.Y to let the other man in. “Nat told me that you had a lead on her whereabouts.” Steve answered as he sat down on a stool opposite Tony’s workbench. “She was wrong then. I have absolutely no idea what or who you’re talking about.” The older man told him simply as the younger looked around dejectedly. “Right, well sorry to bother you.” Steve said as he stood up and exited the lab swiftly.

He waited until Steve disappeared completely to open a holographic screen and watched her sleep peacefully unaware. Steve Rogers and the words ‘let me go’ were a thing of the past. As long as she stayed with Tony she’d be safe and no one would be able to use her against him. Not the world and not the Avengers.


End file.
